The Midnight Crew
by HumanTroll
Summary: Having feelings is hard. It's hard and no one understands.


**This was written for a dear person whom I owed for not posting and what not. I sort of based this on some real life stuff going on, also human version sooooo... Without further wait... Here you go! :)**

=== Be SS.

Now I can't exactly tell you when all of this started, not because I'm trying to be an ass, but because I honestly don't even have a fucking clue when. It started off small, I'd notice I wasn't being so snide or even remotely cruel to him. I'd catch myself looking at him outta the corner of my eye, laughing and smiling like he does. The day I really began to notice though was weeks ago.

We had just finished a heist and were calmly walking around, well you know most of us were, some of us were skipping. When he fell and I rushed over, not knowing what the hell is coming over me. I checked him over, making sure he was okay, calming him as tears welled up in his eyes. When all was said and done, I realized what I had just done. I pulled Diamonds aside, what the hell did I just do? I ask him. He shrugged saying, I don't know boss, whatever it was, it wasn't something I've seen you do before. I rolled my eyes and walked away, I shoved it away back then but boy I wish I hadn't.

It was a week later and I had noticed this sort of thing happening more and more often. Every time I'd pull Diamonds aside and ask him if he knew what was going on with me, he'd just take a long drag of his cigarette smile. Fucking ass. Eventually he got tired of me asking though and said to me, listen boss, I ain't too good when it comes to the affairs a' the heart and apparently neither are you but you got it bad. He just walked away as I stood there dumbfounded. Me? Spades Slick? In love? Bah, he must've just been talking out of his ass.

Days past though and I started to see the damn truth to his words. I was pissed, how the fuck do that even work for me? I ain't supposed to be thinking about that, I'm supposed to be thinking of the next heist, the next job, how my men are going to fair, not this! So I shut it out, I pretended it didn't exist again.

That didn't last as it hadn't before and it had come back and hit me in the gut. I finally chose to stop ignoring it, it wasn't going to work so why was I to bother? I started to drop hints here and there for him, forgetting that the idiot is thick in the head. If I had just said something, done something, more brash, this wouldn't have happened.

Now here I sat next to Diamonds as Hearts comes in with Clubs on his back. Hearts sits down and Clubs sits on his lap, swinging his legs happily. Now that wasn't normal, not the leg swinging thing the being carried by and sitting on Hearts's lap. Clubs ate some cereal and Hearts drank some coffee, they looked so happy and it stung me. It was just last week they had started their whole "being together" business and still it turned my stomach just to sit in the same room as them. They had grown more affectionate over time and the more affectionate they got, the sicker I felt. I honestly had never hated anyone more than Hearts in this moment in time. Clubs finished his cereal and tilted his head up towards Hearts and they he did it, he fucking kissed him. I quick pushed my chair out and stormed outta there. I needed space, I needed time to think, I needed to get the fuck outta there.

I stared straight ahead, hands stuck in my pockets, my head blank, empty, and raging. I continued storming forward until I felt my body surge to the side and everything went dark.

=== Be CD.

Spades had just stormed out of the house after I had given Hearts a morning kiss, being fully awake now. I had jumped up to go after him but Diamonds stopped me, patting me on the head. Let him cool off before going after him, he said. I nodded glumly, it was normal for Spades to get angry and storm off, and I sat back on Hearts's lap.

About 4 hours later Diamonds had gotten a phone call and his cigarette dropped from his hand. I don't know what was going on, but I knew it was important in that very second the tobacco stick left his hand. He whispered something to Hearts, whose eyes had gotten wide. He picked me up and me on his shoulders again as we rushed to the car. As the car drove off I asked, guys what's going on? No one answered me they all just stared ahead, so I figured it just wasn't time for me to know yet. My legs swang joyfully as we sped along and eventually we turned into a building that looked oddly familiar. They both rushed in as I followed behind Diamonds was already getting directions to somewhere. It was bright and white in this place. Hm, I wonder what this place is, I feel I should know.

Diamonds and Hearts took off quickly down a hall as I followed. As we got closer I could hear shouting, wow these people sound frantic! Diamonds picked up the pace as he got to the group of people trying to push his way through, outta the way I need to see him, he said. The people just kept pushing him away one started shouting, we're losing him. Who's him, how is he losing? It wasn't until then that I heard a heart monitor go dead hat I realized then that we were in a hospital. The people, obviously doctors, shouted clear separate times. I tried to fight my way with Diamonds to see who this was. I got a bad feeling from this and I felt I might know who it was and I didn't like that idea. It was after the third one when the doctors pulled away shaking their heads. Time, one of them called. Midnight, another one called back. They started doing some other things I didn't know but at this point they were now letting us through… I wish they hadn't. On the bed was Spades, hurt badly, eyes closed, and bleeding from various spots.

I shook his arm gently, Spades, I called. There was no answer, so I tried again… and again…. and again…. again… again… The more times I tried it the louder I got. He had to wake up, we had a heist tonight, who else would lead us. Hearts grabbed my hand and pulled me away as I kept shouting his name, trying to wake him up. Stop it, Clubs, he's gone, he said somberly. Gone where, I asked. He's sleeping right there, I shouted.

He only shook his head and took me to the cafeteria. He got me an icecream and we sat at a table. He was really quiet and I wasn't feeling very hungry.. or happy for that matter. Eventually he took a deep breathe, Clubs, he said or maybe asked. Hm, I responded. Spades ain't sleeping, he said not even looking up. But his eyes were closed, he must a' been, I said. Spades is gone, Clubs, he said still calm. What do you mean gone, I asked. He's dead, Clubs, he ain't coming back, he said finally looking at me.

It finally hit me, the rush, the doctors, the monitor, the reason he wouldn't wake up. I could feel tears rushing down my face. But he can't be, I said, He has to lead the heist tonight. Hearts shook his head, He's not going to be leading anything anymore. It hurt to hear him say that, he had to be wrong, Spades had to be okay! I ran out of there going to look for Spades, I'll prove Hearts wrong!

===Be DD.

It's been weeks… and weeks…. and weeks…. and weeks…. Clubs was still heartbroken, there was no lively jigs, or happy moments anymore. We had stopped doin' heists, something didn't feel right about it without Spades there to scream at us. Sometimes though I get this feeling, like he might still be here, but then I tell myself, Diamonds quit bein' stupid, he's dead.

=== Be SS.

It's been weeks… and weeks…. and weeks…. and weeks…. Since I woke up standing over my own corpse. I watched them haul my into a hearse, do an autopsy, and get me ready for my funeral. It wasn't until at my funeral that I finally got it. While I was walking I was hit by a car, in my rage I hadn't even looked to check for a car. That wasn't the issue though, as I watched the funeral I saw Clubs sitting there, crying. I'd never seen him so sad, I tried to stay out of sight, which sounds stupid for a ghost but whatever.

He hasn't changed since the funeral, he was still sad, he still cried a lot. I stayed outta his sight but I got caught. He stared at me and I was shocked as he could see me. Spades, he shouted happily. I shook my head, course he could see me. Hey kid, I mumbled. You're back, he continued happily. I was going to tell him, no I'm just a ghost but he was so happy, I couldn't let him down again. Yeah, but I'm invisible, only you can see me, I said. Why just me, he asked. Cause you're special kid, I said and what I meant by that was to me.

We talked more and more, and Clubs brightened up as well. I was glad to see him that way, Hearts and him fell apart along the way but he still kept his head up.

Hearts, Diamonds, and I stood waiting for a bit when I finally Clubs came into sight. He saw me and gave me a hug. I couldn't help but chuckle and grab his hand. Let's go guys, I said as we walked some distance before everything turned white.


End file.
